


Squirrel!

by JayCrown



Series: [Tangled] OC Ship Week [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Oh yeah note: daimhin is androgynous— thats why i used they/them at the start, also its pretty short and i hate it, eat up kiddos, its handcuff times fellas, my bad - Freeform, no beta we die like gods, raw uncooked fic, you fools theyre poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCrown/pseuds/JayCrown
Summary: Poly Team gets handcuffed together (probably Daimhin's fault) and then a squirrel comes in





	Squirrel!

**Author's Note:**

> —  
> Day 1: Handcuffed Together (by PacecaP)
> 
> Uh oh, your characters have been handcuffed together. How do they feel about that? What trouble do they get into? How do they get along? Do they work out a rhythm or is it disaster from the start?  
> —

. . .

. .

.

"i still can't believe you got us into this situation.." The man with russet hair sighed, slightly tugging at the cuffs. His name is Benny, he's currently cuffed to two of his boyfriends. "Do you have the key?" He asked.

The person on the left just shook their head, Benny furrowed his eyebrows "what..?"

"I think Vierry has the key.." The short man with a beard on the right spoke up. His name is Dexter, his other boyfriend got him into this situation.

Benny pursed his lips, turning back to the person on his left— who just offered him a nervous grin.

"it's not really _my_ fault you see—" " _and how?_ " "—Vierry cleeeearly just pushed us away when i, er, accidentally cuffed us three!" They explained. This is Daimhin, the second actual cause of this.

Benny sighs, raising his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose— only to be stopped, his hand only a few inches from his face.

...

...

The chain was short..

"Pffft—" Daimhin bursts laughing, his arm raised because of Benny. Dexter— on the other hand (quite literally)—just chuckled, still feeling awkward. Benny glared slightly at the other shorter man, his raised arm dropping to his side. 

Once Daimhin calmed down, both he and Benny start to bicker while Dexter is left to stand awkwardly, speaking up every once and a while.

.

.

On the corner of Daimhin's eyes, he spots a squirrel leaving from the window of his house..wearing jewelry..

"HEY!!" He yells "SQUIRREL!!" He screams, running after the squirrel only to get a few steps front before—

 

"AAAAAA" Daimhin was the first one to scream, he forgot he was chained to two people. Daimhin's shoulder was pulled a bit. He hopes he didn't dislocate it. 

They all screamed, Daimhin trips forward, Benny gets pulled along while holding Dexter's hand, and Dexter..poor Dexter..he immediately gets pulled up the ground, only to get back on and quickly walking but not before tripping over his own feet.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** " 

They all came crashing down into a pile. Woops. Turns out this is gonna be a very long day for them..

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Daimhin and Vierry belongs to me
> 
> Benny Forrester belongs to CatchyArtz
> 
> Dexter Darkwood belongs to A Friend


End file.
